A Cecilos Thanksgiving
by RainyDays-and-DayDreams
Summary: My first Welcome to Night Vale fic! Cecil and Carlos celebrate their first Thanksgiving together. Fluff abounds. T for kissing and general romance stuff.


_**A/N: Hey, ya'll! RainyDays-and-DayDreams here. I just wanted to say, this is my first time writing a Welcome to Night Vale fanfiction, and I did the best I could! My friend gave me this idea when she said she wondered what Cecil and Carlos did for Thanksgiving, and I couldn't stop the plot bunnies. Thank you very much for reading this, and feedback is much appreciated. Remember, reviews are like writer's candy. And reviews mean as much to me as Carlos and his hair do to Cecil, so please review!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing... nothing.. *sobs quietly in a corner while the hooded figures take her away***_

* * *

Cecil yawned sleepily and stretched his arms widely. "Nrrraaawwww," he growled as he stretched. The man sleeping next to him shuffled a little bit in his sleep. Cecil smiled and placed a small kiss in Carlos's perfect hair. He snuggled up closer to the man, content to snuggle with him for a few more minutes.

Fate, however, seemed to have other plans. Carlos's alarm clock went off, and he jumped out of his sleep, almost knocking Cecil off the narrow bed. Cecil moaned as Carlos reached over and turned off the alarm. "Can we just stay in bed for a few more minutes?" he asked, grabbing the scientist and pulling him in for a quick kiss. "Please?" he asked again, for emphasis.

Carlos seemed to desperately want to want to stay in bed and do exactly as Cecil suggested, but he knew they had other responsibilities. He slid out of bed as Cecil grasped desperately for him. "Come on, Cecil," he said, "We have to get ready."

"Whyy," Cecil whined. "We aren't even cooking our own dinner." Carlos sighed and planted a quick kiss on Cecil's forehead, which made the man blush. "Just because Old Woman Josie invited us over doesn't mean we don't need to cook. Besides, it's polite to bring our own dishes to contribute, and to help the host cook."

"But the angels are helping her cook," Cecil said. He threw his hand over his eyes in a dramatic gesture. He then lifted his hand, and looked at Carlos with pleading eyes. "Please," he whimpered, "just ten more minutes." Carlos felt his heart soften a little, but then strengthened his resolve. "Hmmm..." he said, putting his finger to his chin and adopting a pensive expression. He saw Cecil's eyes alight with hope, a tentative grin spreading across his features. "No," Carlos said, grinning, and he pressed a quick kiss to his partner's forehead. Cecil groaned and rolled over, putting his face into the pillow. He heard ruffling sounds coming from their closet as Carlos got ready. He felt a shirt hit him on the back of the head. "And get dressed!" came the muffled voice of Carlos as he walked out of the room.

* * *

By the time Cecil had gotten up, gotten dressed, brushed his hair and put his glasses on, Carlos had already gotten the ingredients out to begin cooking. Cecil, more enthusiastic now that he was fully awake, bounced into the kitchen. "What are we making?" he asked, as he leaned over Carlos's shoulder to view what was on the counter.

Carlos laughed and pointed at the recipe on the counter. "I was thinking we could make a pumpkin pie," he said. He frowned for a second as he muttered, "Of course, I'll have to modify the recipe to make it gluten free..." But whatever he had been about to say was lost when Cecil bounded over to look at the recipe. "Pumpkin pie!" he called out while beaming. "I love pumpkin pie!"

He frowned when he picked up the recipe however. Carlos, concerned, walked over to him. Cecil, still frowning, said, "Are you sure this is pumpkin pie? It doesn't look like any pumpkin pie recipe I've ever seen..." Carlos double checked the recipe. "Yes, Cecil, that is pumpkin pie," he assured the blonde man.

"But where's the horse flesh? And the octopus milk?" he asked, looking confused. "Or the chili powder? And non- carcinogenic glowing ground- up pig's ear?" He looked to Carlos with concern. Carlos tried not to let his eyes show too much alarm. Instead, he simply nodded and said, "Well, our families must use different recipes."

"Ah," Cecil nodded in understanding. Carlos breathed an internal sigh of relief. No matter how long he lived in Night Vale, he doubted he would ever grow fully used to the town's strangeness. And frankly, pumpkin pie with horse flesh didn't sound very appetizing.

As it turned out, Cecil had never made a pie before. Carlos helped him, guiding his hands as he rolled the dough and shaped it with his fingers. And if they had to stop at one point so they could have a full-blown potato starch flinging war, well, it was all part of the learning experience, wasn't it? Besides, being covered with potato starch gave them a lovely excuse to shower together while the pie was baking, which they both enjoyed, thank you very much. They probably enjoyed the shower for longer than was strictly necessary, in fact, but it was all part of the learning process.

* * *

By the time four o'clock had rolled around, Cecil and Carlos were waiting outside of Old Woman Josie's front door. Cecil was holding the pie, and grasped Carlos's hand. Carlos leaned forward to ring the doorbell, but before he could Old Woman Josie opened the door. "Oh, Cecil!" she squealed, and walked forward to give the younger man a hug. "The angels told me you were here!" she said, and leaned forward to place a kiss on Cecil's cheek. She then turned around and beamed at Carlos. "And you must be the new boyfriend I keep hearing about," she said, and she walked up to hug him. "Carlos, right?" she asked, looking up at the scientist. Carlos, not expecting the hug, simply nodded. "You're a very lucky man," she said, and she kissed his cheek.

Carlos regained the ability to speak right about then. "It's very nice to meet you, Ms. Josie," he said sincerely. She waved her hand at him, and turned around to open the door wider so they could enter. "Josie, please," she said. Just as Cecil was about to walk in, she gasped. "Oh, Cecil!" she gasped. "I forgot to ask you the code word!"

"Code word...?" Carlos asked. Cecil looked at him. "Josie has a code word that you have to know to enter her house. It prevents people who want to take away the angels from getting in," he said. He leaned forward and whispered a word in Old Woman Josie's ear, so low that only she could hear it. He stood back up and readjusted the pie. "It's your first time here, and you're my plus one, so you can enter without knowing, but for future reference the code word is," he said, weight shifting forward so he could whisper in his ear, "hummus." He looked around nervously, making sure no one had overheard. "Wait, what?" Carlos choked out, trying not to laugh. "You can't be serious-"

"Yes, this is very serious Carlos!" Cecil hissed. "That is a word of power, and isn't to be uttered lightly." Carlos looked like he wanted to laugh again, but when he saw the look of utter seriousness on Cecil's face, he let it go. "Okay," he gestured, "let's go in."

* * *

Dinner was... Interesting, to say the least. Carlos could overlook that about half of the courses were wiggling, and some appeared to be still alive. He could ignore the fact that the turkey was non-corporeal. He could even deal with the fact that every time he and Cecil touched, the angels would giggle angelically and nudge each other and point at the two of them.

What he could not deal with, however, was the fact nobody except him liked the pie he and Cecil had made. It was a perfectly good pie. He tasted it himself. But for some reason, it repulsed everyone at the table. Which was he how got stuck with the entire pie to himself while Cecil and Old Woman Josie ate a Blood Pie. The angels didn't eat, of course.

On the ride home, Cecil turned to Carlos with a grin. "That was fun," he said. Carlos huffed in response. Cecil frowned as he looked at his disgruntled boyfriend. "Carlos," he asked, "What's wrong?"

Carlos ignored him for the rest of the ride home.

* * *

When they got home, Carlos put the rest of the pie in the fridge, stripped down to his boxers, and slipped into bed.

Five minutes later, Cecil slipped into bed next to Carlos. He shuffled around for a minute before turning around to face his partner. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

Carlos was taken aback. "For what?" he asked, looking into Cecil's blue-grey eyes. "For hurting your feelings," Cecil said, eyes wide and apologetic. Sighing, Carlos snuggled in closer to Cecil. "It's not your fault, Cecil," he said, whispering into the man's ear. "It was my own pride that was wounded. I'm over it now." He pulled away so he could place a kiss on the other man's lips. "It was just a pie," he whispered.

Cecil suddenly leaned forward and kissed him back ferociously. Carlos didn't even try to stifle his moan as Cecil's tongue danced across his bottom lip, begging for entrance. Carlos granted it, and let his tongue do some exploring as well. The kiss was over far too soon, and as the both laid back in bed, panting, Carlos turned to Cecil with a mischievous grin. "Hey, Cecil," he said. Cecil turned his head towards Carlos. "Yeah?" he gasped out.

"I have an idea for an activity that could help us burn off some of the calories we ate tonight."

"Are you asking...?"

"Yes."

"Please."

And how they spent the rest of that night is truthfully their own business. Needless to say, it was a memorable Thanksgiving, and in the years to come, they would always look back upon their first Thanksgiving together with fond memories.

FIN

* * *

_**Again, thanks for reading, and please review!**_

_**-RainyDays-and-DayDreams**_


End file.
